hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Horvath
'Tyler Horvath '''is a main character and the tritagonist of The Hell that Walks: Season 1, the dueteragonist of The Hell that Walks: Season 2, and the main protagonist of The Hell that Walks: The Final Season. A quiet, lonely, and shy young man, Tyler is originally shown to be rather timid and weak-willed, and also depressed over the deaths of the people he loved. As time goes on however, Tyler becomes more confident in himself and desires to help the group more. However, when Beth is kidnapped, Tyler is forced to go after her in fear of Heath's wrath. It is then that Tyler goes through a massive change in his personality as a result of becoming blind in one eye and being raped by Dan Gomez's group, becoming aggressive, cold, and harsh towards numerous members of the group. It is also later revealed that Tyler is immune to the virus, and could potentially be the cure for the apocalypse. Personality Initially, Tyler is shown to be quiet, timid, and paranoid teenager trying to come to terms with the apocalypse. Despite this, he is willing to help numerous times, and tends to care for people very much. Eventually, it is later revealed that Tyler suffers from severe depression due to him accidentally causing the death of his unborn brother, who was meant to be named Leopold. In Season 2, Tyler is shown to have become hardened due to him realizing the reality of the new world, and has become determined to learn from those around him and pass what he learned down to others, with Beth being the most notable example. It is also shown that Tyler has become rather resourceful and quick-thinking, such as when he was able to defend himself against Pete by breaking his glasses and using the glass to cut Pete's face. However, he is not immune to making mistakes, such as making sure that Pete had been entirely devoured, which led to Pete reanimating and attacking Pierce Evans, which resulted in Matt's death, and when he accidentally killed a bandit, resulting in Beth being kidnapped and being subsequently being kicked out of the group. Season 3 marks a drastic turn in Tyler's personality, as he has become more cold, harsh, and ruthless towards numerous survivors. It also is shown that he shed a large amount of his morals, such as when, after being raped by Tara and nearly being raped again by Kal, he proceeds to brutally murder the bandits and rape Tara as well. He also has become much stronger physically, such as when he was able to easily overpower a much stronger and agile Heath and even break his finger and jaw. Additionally, while he was previously reluctant to kill, he does not hesitate to kill numerous people, similar to the aforementioned bandits. Despite all this, Tyler is shown to still have a good heart and has retained important morals, and still is able to see the good in people despite everything that has since occurred.Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Deceased Category:Constantine Safe-Zone Category:Military Base Category:Tritagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Dueteragonists Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Depressed